Pyridines, pyrimidines and their derivatives have many uses in the pharmaceutical area as well as in agriculture (herbicides, fungicides, acaricides, anthelmintics, bird repellents), as reagents, intermediates and chemicals for the polymer and textile industry.
2-Arylpyrimidines and 2-pyrimidinyl-6-arylpyridines for example have been described as fungicides (DE 40 29 654 and JO 2131-480, respectively). EP 263,958 is concerned with herbicidal 2,6-diphenylpyridines, and structurally related 2,4-diphenylpyrimidines have been disclosed in EP 354,766 and EP 425,247, respectively, which are also said to be herbicides. Another example are 2,6-diphenoxypyridines, which have been published in EP 572,093 as herbicides. 4-Phenoxy-2-pyrazol-1-yl-pyrimidines are disclosed in DE 29 35 578 to have fungicidal activity. 2-thienylpyridines are known from EP 451585 and EP 693490. Huelsen (Diplomarbeit, Konstanz 1993) describes four distinct 2-(1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-ylyoxy)-6-phenyl pyridines, however, no biological activity is disclosed.
Although many of the known compounds show considerable activity against various weeds, they are not completely satisfying with regard to their selectivity or because of their persistence.
The compounds according to the present invention combine high herbicidal activity with the necessary selectivity and enhanced soil degradation.